


[黑白王子]要挟

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Summary: 一个安度因“公主”去洞穴寻找恶龙、取回宝藏的故事。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	[黑白王子]要挟

那场始于燃烧的泰达希尔的战争结束于被联盟与部落合力推翻的希尔瓦娜斯的统治，在那之后，萨鲁法尔大王暂任了一段时间部落大酋长，之后便由牛头人贝恩·血蹄接任。贝恩素来是一位和平主义者，还曾与安度因·乌瑞恩有过一段友谊，在两位年轻的领导者的治理下，联盟与部落之间总算建立起了勉强稳固的和平。

战争已结束好几年，联盟领导者不需要继续以战士的形象示人了，尽管如此，牧师安度因仍每天随身携带着萨拉迈尼，它对他而言不仅仅是一把武器，安度因总觉得自己父亲的灵魂就寄托在上面，在源源不断地给予自己信心、勇气与力量。

而就在安度因刚满二十五岁不久，萨拉迈尼失窃了。

军情七处在安度因确认萨拉迈尼失窃的当天上午就查出了行窃者，是安度因的贴身侍女。她在安度因睡前饮用的牛奶中下了安眠药，趁安度因沉浸在难得甜美的梦乡中时偷走了萨拉迈尼，把它交给了一个人，然后便带着巨额的财宝远走高飞了。

安度因照常在议事厅处理日常事务，但总是忍不住想到失窃的萨拉迈尼。他实在难以理解那个人的目的。萨拉迈尼，上层精灵之剑，的确是一把神兵，但它终究只是把武器，并不像聚焦之虹那样可以产生巨大的威力，盗走它有何意义？况且要收买自己忠心的侍女，要付出的价格必定十分高昂，还必须为她安排好这之后的一切事情，会有谁愿意为了一把剑付出这么高的代价？他长长地叹了一口气，轻轻用拳头敲着额头，萨拉迈尼对他而言意义非凡，他期待着肖尔能快点带来消息。

下一秒，议事厅的门就被敲响了，来者正是肖尔，手里拿着一个信封。安度因有些激动地站了起来：“有消息了吗，肖？”

肖尔表情有些微妙地把手中的信封递给了安度因：“这是今天中午收到的，我无意查看您的私人信件，但它与失窃的萨拉迈尼有关，为了您的安全我对它进行了检查，没有什么问题，您可以看看。”

那是一封用华丽的花体字写成的短信。

“出于某些必要的原因，我暂时带走了萨拉迈尼。明天早上九点，西部荒野匕首岭的洞穴，我要一位美丽的金发蓝眼的公主前来与我谈判，请注意，务必是金发蓝眼的皇室公主，否则这场谈判将不会进行下去。如果她能满足我的要求，萨拉迈尼会完好无损地回到它的主人手中。

一头恶龙”

读完信的安度因如堕五里雾中。恶龙？公主？被偷走的神兵？他开始怀疑自己是不是还在梦里，这实在是小时候听的童话故事中才会出现的情节。

安度因深吸了一口气，试图理清思路：“这封信是谁送来的？会不会是某人的恶作剧？”

肖尔摇了摇头：“恐怕不是，陛下。信是一只精灵龙叼来的，写信者要么是与那群巨龙有什么关系，要么就是一头龙。”肖尔从胸前的口袋里摸出了一样东西，“这是跟信一起送来的。我暂时还不能确定对方的身份，也不知道对方在窃走萨拉迈尼后又送来这种东西是什么意思，我甚至怀疑有人想对暴风城下手。”

肖尔手里的东西让安度因仿佛遭到了猛击，那是一片黑龙鳞。

“……我想我知道是谁了。”

肖尔扬了扬眉：“是谁？”

“我的一位……老朋友。我不知道他这样做的目的是什么，但我想他并非对暴风城有什么企图，否则他不会这样明目张胆地送来预告。”安度因的语气十分困惑。拿他开一些并不好笑的玩笑，这的确是拉希奥那只恶劣的小龙崽子会干的事情。但安度因更加不解了，在白虎寺分开之后，他们已经十年没见过面了，拉希奥为什么会突然以这种方式出现，还提出这么奇怪的要求？

“您的老朋友？拉希奥？”肖尔恍然。这头黑龙已经消失十年了，以至于他都没能第一时间想起来。

安度因再次凝视着那封信，那的确是拉希奥的字迹，但它比当年在潘达利亚时有气势了不少。“对，是他。但我不明白他想干什么。”安度因轻轻摇了摇头，“如果他没有要求见到一位‘金发蓝眼的公主’，我想他也许是想用这种方式逼我去见他。”

肖尔若有所思地捏着自己的下巴，低头踱着步。“一位金发蓝眼的皇室公主。暴风城并没有可以满足他的要求的人，除非吉安娜上校年轻二十岁。金发蓝眼……金发……蓝眼……”肖尔低声念叨着，越来越觉得自己似乎在什么地方见过这样一个人，直到他抬头看了看他的国王陛下。

金发，蓝眼，皇室。

公主？军情七处的特工们在执行任务时通过乔装“改变”一下性别，这可太常见了。刚刚陛下是不是还说那头黑龙可能是想见他？

“陛下，我想我明白他的意思了。问题是，您真的想知道吗？”

安度因感觉到自己的太阳穴在突突地跳。肖尔告诉他，拉希奥是在要求他，安度因·乌瑞恩，暴风城国王，打扮成一位美丽动人的公主去它的巢穴与它谈判，以取回被它盗走的萨拉迈尼。安度因在某一瞬间萌生了直接带着暴风城的精锐部队去把那头无理取闹的黑龙的脑袋砍下来挂在城墙上的冲动，但他知道这样不行，他不能让一头黑龙突然出现在暴风城附近、还窃走了萨拉迈尼的消息大肆传播，这不利于王国的稳定。

拉希奥的行为太荒唐了。可问题还是，为什么？

在潘达利亚时，拉希奥的确常常干出一些让安度因扶额叹息的事，但他从来没有试图过让安度因去做过于荒唐的事情。窃走萨拉迈尼逼自己打扮成一位公主去见他？他这十年间经历了什么，是被古神感染了，还是得了见不到金发蓝眼的公主就会死的病？

自打战争结束，肖尔已经很久没有见过安度因此刻死死抿着嘴唇、皱着眉头的表情了。“陛下，我可以安排手下的特工按他的要求乔装打扮去谈判，您不必过于纠结于此。”肖尔试图安抚他，“但我需要知道他为什么会提出这种要求，以保证特工在面对他的时候不出差错。黑龙这种生物太过狡诈，而且拥有我们无法想象与学习的古老力量。如果他发现了破绽决定撕票——我是说，用某种我们未知的手段来使用萨拉迈尼——那么事情可能会很麻烦。”

安度因坐回了椅子里，有些烦躁地靠上了椅背。这头该死的、永远只会给自己找麻烦的黑龙，当初口口声声说着“还有我在挺你”，在自己最需要他的时刻却根本没有出现过。他还说过什么？“等我再长大一点，我会礼貌地邀请你骑到我的背上，带你去见识一些激动人心的冒险”？说得可太美妙了，美妙到自己至今仍时不时会梦到这样的画面，他现在应该已经比暴风城的狮鹫还要大了吧，为什么不仅不来邀请，反而还用萨拉迈尼来要挟？

安度因试图从记忆中寻找到蛛丝马迹，以推断出拉希奥的目的。当他终于拨开了笼罩着往事的迷雾，发现了一丝端倪，却突然希望事情不是自己想的那样，而只是拉希奥无聊的恶作剧。

“肖。”

“您想到什么了吗？”

“是的。我会亲自去见他。”安度因下定决心般地咬了咬嘴唇，“按照他的要求。”

即便是甚少表露情绪的肖尔也露出了惊讶的神色。看起来安度因并不打算透露他所想到的事情，还因此下定了决心要满足那头黑龙莫名其妙的要求。他向安度因投去了探寻的目光。

安度因按压着还在突突跳动的太阳穴。“别这样看着我，肖。有的事我无法跟你讲述清楚，你就当我是你手下为了任务不得不变装的间谍吧。况且，我的确必须以最稳妥和不动声色的方式拿回萨拉迈尼，在不完全清楚绑匪的实力和目的的情况下，满足对方的要求无疑是最好的方式。”安度因顿了顿，苦笑了起来，“这件事暂时不要让吉恩知道，我们会解决它的。”

“如果您确定的话，我会帮您乔装打扮。”肖尔又回到了一贯的面无表情，“我不会向吉恩国王透露任何消息，但我必须派人保护您。尽管您看起来十分自信不会被那头黑龙伤害，但我不能冒这样的风险，哪怕已经过去十年了，他依旧是有前科的。”

拉希奥趴在地上，用尾巴逗弄着那只之前被他派去送信的精灵龙。距离约定的时间还有不到一刻钟，他不知道安度因会不会如约而至，说是约定似乎还不太合适，从本质上来说，这完全是他单方面的要挟。拉希奥站了起来，舒展了一下之前蜷缩着的翅膀，龙的成长比其他生物要快上许多，他的翼展已经有将近六米了，头顶弯曲着向后生长的双角昭示着他巨龙的身份。

如果他不来呢？拉希奥甩了甩头，重重地呼了口气，顺带喷出了一点火星。

“拉希奥，不要随便喷火。”人类的声音伴随着靴子踏地的声音从洞口的阴影中传了出来，空旷的洞穴中还有回声想起。人类一步一顿地，从黑暗的洞口走到了拉希奥眼前，他披着一件包裹住了全身的亚麻斗篷，头上还笼着兜帽，但脸侧的几缕金发从兜帽中散落了出来，映衬着那双蓝得像最澄澈的天空的眼睛。他没有再说话，只是神色略带惊讶地仰头凝望着眼前这古老而神奇的生物，龙似乎天生就有一种摄人心魄的美感，而且他没有想到，拉希奥已经长到这么大了。拉希奥小心翼翼地探出爪子，轻轻勾下了人类头上的兜帽，然后看到了他的脸，他长及肩膀的金发，他的蓝眼睛和那双眼睛中的自己，他比这洞穴壁上跳动的火把更加明亮，也更加温暖。

拉希奥幻化回了人型，依旧穿着那身华丽而古怪的白色服装，但没有戴那顶巨大的白色帽子，他保留了他的角，它们在有些卷曲的黑发之中耸立着。

“我知道你会来的。”拉希奥笑得很自信，仿佛之前靠逗弄那只小精灵龙来舒缓心中的焦虑的不是他自己。他伸手解开了安度因斗篷上的搭扣，然后把那颜色暗沉的斗篷扔到了一边，上下打量着安度因：“而且看来你满足了我的要求。那么现在，我可否先邀请你跳一支舞，美丽的公主殿下？”

安度因并没有全然按照暴风城贵族女性的着装习惯来打扮自己，那些华丽柔美的裙装对他来说还是太难以接受了，他选择了库尔提拉斯人的着装风格。打底的是一条白色长裙，花瓣状的裙边上点缀着金色的纹饰，长裙之外套了一件厚重的深蓝色长外衣，外衣的镶边是金色的，袖子是宫廷礼服中常见的泡泡袖，腰腹部位则用绑带收束了起来，这让安度因的腰部线条看起来十分明显，衣服的下摆因为上半身的收束而微微张开，覆在了打底的衬裙上，虽然被长裙挡住了大部分，但拉希奥可以猜出安度因脚上穿着的是一双鞋跟略有高度的皮质长靴。安度因没有扎起头发，而是任由它披散在了肩上，头发的遮挡与洞穴中昏暗的火光让他的面部线条少了几分男性的棱角，多出了一丝柔和。这的确是一位公主——一位会在战场上挥舞着手中的大剑高喊“前进”的公主。

“跳舞？这是取回萨拉迈尼的必要步骤吗？”安度因扬了扬眉，“拉希奥，我不是一个人来的。为了你的生命安全，你最好快点把萨拉迈尼还给我，不要搞什么花样。”

他现在的表情真像一位高傲的公主。拉希奥一边在心中感叹，一边在脸上漾起了迷人的笑容的，回答道：“不要心急，安度因，在你们人类的童话故事里，寻回失窃的宝藏不是那么容易的事情，你总得经受一些考验。”

安度因此刻真的很想直接剁掉这头龙的头，但他手中没有萨拉迈尼，于是他向拉希奥伸出了手。拉希奥接过安度因的手，轻轻揽住他的腰，哼唱起了十分舒缓的小调，在摇曳的火光的映照下，带着他的公主翩然起舞。

“拉希奥，无论你接下来打算让我干什么，你能否先告诉我你的目的？你为什么要盗走萨拉迈尼？”一曲舞罢，安度因松开了与拉希奥相握的手，皱着眉头提出了问题。

“为了履行承诺。”

“我不记得你承诺过要在将来的某一天偷走萨拉迈尼。”安度因发出了一声嗤笑，冷漠地答道。

“但我想你还记得一些别的事情，否则你今天不会穿成这样来见我。”拉希奥用他猩红的眼睛近乎贪婪地注视着安度因，像是一头死死盯着自己最为珍视的宝藏的恶龙。

“我说，安度因，为什么你是一位王子，而不是公主？”

“拉希奥，你这是什么问题……”坐在树下草地上的安度因轻轻挠着趴在自己腿上的小龙崽的背，“我为什么要成为一位公主？”

“在你们人类的故事里，与黑龙一起出现的似乎总是金发碧眼的公主，什么恶龙绑架公主之类的。”黑龙闭着眼享受着人类的抚摸，舒适地轻轻摇晃着尾巴，“如果某天我只能见你最后一面了，我能见到安度因公主吗？”

“拉希奥，如果某一天你确信只能见我最后一面了，那一定是因为我快要死去了，我还怎么扮成公主给你看？”安度因有些哭笑不得。

让安度因最终决定满足拉希奥的要求的，正是他与拉希奥进行过的有关“安度因公主”的讨论，现在看来，他的预料似乎是正确的。安度因心中隐隐的不安陡然强烈了起来，这头黑龙的确给自己找过不少麻烦，还“为了艾泽拉斯”伤害过自己，但时间几乎已经抚平了自己的创口，现在一切都很好。虽然过去的十年间拉希奥从未现身，但在安度因的计划里，拉希奥总会在某一天洋洋自得地出现在自己眼前，而自己会先让他碰上一鼻子灰，再大度地原谅他，然后重新拥有自己的老朋友。

现在拉希奥出现了，带着一个与永久的离别不可分割的要求出现了。

“拉希奥，你的意思是，这将是我们最后一次见面？为什……”

“安度因，往后退一些。”拉希奥打断了他，安度因照做了。拉希奥变回了龙，仰头嘶鸣了一声，然后在安度因面前俯下了身，“现在，先别提出问题了，我能否邀请你骑到我的背上，让我兑现我曾经的承诺？”

安度因张了张嘴，但什么也没能说出来。他想起来不久之前自己还在心中耻笑拉希奥不仅没来邀请他，还来要挟他。现在看来拉希奥的要挟是为了邀请？这头愚蠢的黑龙到底要什么时候才能学会用正常一点的方式解决问题？

沉默了半分钟，安度因终于摇了摇头，散落在肩膀上的金发随着他的动作晃动着。“圣光在上，拉希奥，你这根本不是邀请，而是要挟。你应该知道，我不可能就这么离开暴风城，跟一头黑龙去……冒险。还是说这也是取回萨拉迈尼的必要步骤？”

眼前的黑龙迅速而坚定地点了点他硕大的脑袋：“是的，这也是取回萨拉迈尼的必要步骤。一天，就一天，安度因，明天你就可以带着萨拉迈尼回到暴风城，继续做你的国王。你要知道，你并非贪图享乐玩忽职守，你是为了取回萨拉迈尼才不得不这样做。硬要说谁有错，那也是一头窃走国王最重要的佩剑以逼他就范的恶龙，而不是这位国王。”不知为什么，安度因感觉自己在黑龙不会显露情绪的脸上看到了一丝恳求。

“拉希奥，你逼我在一天之内做的这些事，打扮成一位公主来见你，与你跳舞，跟你去冒险，”安度因深深地吸了一口气，“是因为这真的是我们最后一次见面了吗？”

安度因看到黑龙眼中猩红的光芒黯淡了一下，然后他听到了回答。

“是的。”

安度因转头向洞穴外走去，长筒靴坚硬的鞋跟与地面相撞发出了清脆的响声。他听到拉希奥在他背后发出了重重的鼻息声，像一只眼睁睁看着猎物逃离视线的野兽。

“我说过了，不要随便喷火，你这只小龙崽子。”安度因放慢了脚步，但没有回头，“我要是现在就骑上你出去，你可能来不及展翅就会毙命，你知道外面有多少发用来屠龙的子弹在等你吗？等我叫你。”

听到安度因说拉希奥把萨拉迈尼藏在了别处，自己必须跟他走一趟之后，军情七处的特工头子疑虑地眯起了眼：“陛下，我想您应该更谨慎一些，只身跟一只黑龙去到不知道什么地方，这太危险了。如果拉希奥心怀不轨，您恐怕还无法独自对付一头黑龙。”

“那么你有什么能让我在可能发生的险情中全身而退的办法吗？”安度因叹了口气，“肖，你应该明白萨拉迈尼对我来说意味着什么。”

“您身上携带回暴风城的炉石了吗？”安度因表情虽然无奈，但眼神十分坚定，肖尔知道自己可能很难说服他不去，于是从口袋里摸出了一个小巧的装置，“这个，可以释放出一个免疫物理与魔法攻击的护罩，虽然不能持续太长时间，应该足够您使用炉石回来了。以及，虽然是和平时期，但我们在各处的特工还是很多的，他们也会尽力保护您。”

“谢谢你，肖。”安度因有些感激地接过了肖尔递给他的东西，把它和随身带着的炉石放到了一起。“不想被吉恩陛下知道这件事的话，您最好尽快回来，以及，如果不是情况过于危急，您最好换了衣服再回城。如果人们发现他们的国王如此美丽，不知道会作何感想。”肖尔十分贴心地向安度因提议之后，向身后挥了挥手，示意潜藏在周围的特工散去，“旅途愉快，陛下。”

安度因回到洞穴中，发现拉希奥幻化回了人形，并打开了一道传送门，传送门的那头，潘达利亚的桃花林依稀可见，见安度因回来，拉希奥满脸期待地朝他伸出了手。拉希奥的人形比起当初更魁梧了一些，深棕色的皮肤、猩红的双眼和下巴上的胡须让他显得有些狠戾，摘下帽子后露出的角又给他添了几分威严，但此时他的表情却让安度因想起了当初那只闹腾的小龙崽。

“来吧安度因，让我带你从不一样的角度看看这块神奇的大陆。”

“哇哦。”

一人一龙在潘达利亚的旅程是从坡东村开始的。他们从这里出发，向着昆莱山的方向飞去。坡东村的桃花林在他们身下灿烂地绽放，青龙寺塔顶的经幡被拉希奥带起的气流扰乱了飘拂的方向，静寂瀑布依旧源源不断地向下倾泻。风让安度因的头发和裙摆飞舞了起来，已经许久没有离开过暴风城的他感受着这里的气息，虽然这并不完全是拉希奥当年所许诺的冒险，但依旧让安度因的心情十分舒畅，直到他远远地看到了白虎寺。

虽然很不愿意打破这让人愉快的氛围，但安度因不想再一次在什么都不知道的情况下与拉希奥分别了，他得弄清楚现在在发生着什么。

“拉希奥，你不会又打算在一次令人愉快的陪伴之后敲晕我，然后不辞而别吧？”

拉希奥拍打着翅膀，带着安度因掠过了白虎寺，转而向螳螂高原的方向飞了过去，然后微微向后转了转头，理直气壮地回答道：“你猜对了。不过在那之前我会把萨拉迈尼还给你的。”

如果不是担心自己会掉下去，安度因真的很想照着拉希奥的脑袋狠狠踹上一脚。

“你不再一次能这样做。如果你还当我是朋友，在你跟我告别之前，你应该让我知道发生了什么。至少，我要知道为什么你认为这会是我们最后一次见面，即便你又有什么伟大的计划要完成，只要你想，我们也应该还有很多机会再见面。”

大概是飞得有些累了，拉希奥舒展开翅膀，一边平稳地滑翔着，一边平静地说道：“没有时间了。”

“一头巨龙怎么会没有时间？”

“安度因。”拉希奥的声音听起来有些痛苦，“等我们结束这场旅行再谈，可以吗？我担心我分神会让你摔下去。”

安度因没有继续问下去，他伸手轻轻地抚摸着拉希奥背上的鳞片，就像当年抚摸趴在自己腿上的小龙崽一样。

拉希奥驮着安度因，从昆莱山飞到了螳螂高原，然后转向了锦绣谷，又在四风谷兜了一大圈，他们在高空中欣赏了曾踏足过的许多美景，最后来到了迷雾酒肆。

“欢迎……好久不见！”前来迎客的旅店老板童福一眼就认出了拉希奥，毕竟人形的他看起来跟上一次来到这里的时候并没有多大区别。然后童福然后转向了一旁的安度因：“这位客人也有些眼熟，让我想想……等等，莫非您是那位联盟的王子？！”

安度因有些尴尬地答道：“是我，您好，好久不见。”安度因看到拉希奥一脸憋着笑幸灾乐祸的表情，有些没好气地试图解释，“这身装扮……”

“我们过来的路上参加了一场舞会，那舞会的主人是个老古板，他要求必须一男一女才能入场。”拉希奥忍住笑接过了安度因的话头，“而我必须去那里见一位重要的合伙人，善良的安度因王子是为了帮助我才如此打扮的。我们有些想念您这里的美食和温泉，所以没换衣服就来了。”

拉希奥的解释听起来合情合理，而且熊猫人总是十分乐意听到别人称赞他们的美食，童福也就不再在意安度因的衣服了。

“二位以前常住的那间房正好是空的，你们可以去休息了，如果需要美味的食物，随时叫我。”

“谢谢您。”安度因礼貌地向童福点了点头。

“安度因，陪我去泡温泉吧。即使对于一头巨龙，一次性飞这么远的距离也是很累的。”进了房间后，拉希奥摔倒在床上，懒洋洋地提议道。

安度因正用手把头发往脑后抓，他嘴里叼着一根深蓝色的发绳，有些含混地说：“可以，但你必须回答我的问题。”

拉希奥静静地看着他扎起了头发，然后郑重地点了点头：“好。”

迷雾酒肆的温泉可以算得上是拉希奥和安度因最喜欢的地方之一了，它总能迅速扫清他们奔波了一整天之后的疲惫，即便在十年之后的今天也是一样。拉希奥十分惬意地把自己整个埋进了温热的泉水里，任由身体在水里舒展着，仅仅把嘴以上的部位留在了外面，安度因则端正地靠着池壁坐着，仿佛他此刻不是在泡温泉，而是在与暴风城的高层进行严肃的会谈。

“那么拉希奥，你现在该回答我了，没有时间了是什么意思？”

拉希奥稍微撑起身子，把嘴从水里露了出来，温泉中氤氲的水汽让他丝绸般的声音变得更柔滑了一些。

“安度因，不是我没有时间了，是你。”

安度因觉得自己的脑子被温泉的热气蒸得有些不清醒了，所以没能理解拉希奥的意思，自己没有时间了？他十分疑惑地望着拉希奥。

拉希奥终于也坐直了身体，转头注视着安度因，他看得那么用力，就好像想把安度因的模样深深地刻进自己的脑海里，以免自己某一天忘记了他。

“你以前说如果某一天我确信只能见你最后一面了，那一定是因为你快要死去了，可你忽视了一种可能性。”拉希奥贪婪地盯着安度因，像恶龙看着自己的宝藏。比起十五岁那个羸弱的小王子，安度因国王强壮了不少，裸露在外的手臂上可以看到十分明显的肌肉线条，拉希奥看到公主扮相的安度因时，以为安度因的外貌更多地继承于他的母亲，但此刻安度因扎起头发后，拉希奥才发现他的脸型其实像极了瓦里安，他已经是一位英武的国王了。

安度因被拉希奥炽热的目光盯得有些不自在，于是轻咳了一下：“还有什么可能性？”

拉希奥意识到自己的目光过于热烈了，终于仰头看着天上的星空，轻声说道：“还有可能是，我选择离开你许多年，多到你的生命走到尽头，所以是你没有时间了，明白了吗？”

安度因深深地吸了一口气，试图让自己的声音听起来更平静，但他开口时仍旧有些颤抖。“解释。”

拉希奥往安度因身旁靠近了一些，伸手抚摸着他的脸：“我本不打算告诉你的，这与凡人无关。大地守护者的力量并没有完全消失，我的父亲，耐萨里奥，在他完全被古神蛊惑之前，将他的一部分力量寄存到了某处，我找到并继承了它，与此同时我还继承了他的一部分记忆。”

“我得到了特定的某一群黑龙才会得到的记忆，我本不是那它们中的一员，不过这无关紧要，毕竟我是最后一头黑龙了。”拉希奥缩回了手，“这些黑龙，世代以巨龙之力镇守着地底的某种邪恶力量，那个地方一旦长久无人镇守，邪恶力量借机现世，艾泽拉斯必将覆灭。而现在，黑龙只剩我了，而在我知道这一切之前，那个地方已有数年无人了。你还需要我继续解释吗？”

安度因试图消化拉希奥话里的信息，“我本以为世界现在很安宁，你却告诉我地底有足以灭世的力量。那么你要在那里待多久，你又要做些什么？”

“黑龙一族已经覆灭，仅仅靠这残存的守护者的力量去压制它们不是长久之计，我会想办法根除它们。”说起时间，拉希奥有些痛苦地闭上了眼，靠在了池壁上，“但我不知道这需要多久，也许一年，也许一百年，甚至上千年。” 

“那是什么地方，那份邪恶的力量又是什么？也许我们可以一起解决……”安度因有些急切地说道，却被拉希奥打断了。

“凡人，我说过了，这与你无关，这是黑龙一族的使命，没有人可以插手，也没有人可以代替，这些事你本不该知道，但我不想你临死还奢望见到我。”拉希奥坐直了身体，威严地看着安度因，“只是我曾以为生命足够长，还有机会与你一起做许多事，但我错误地估计了人类的生命尺度。没有时间供我们挥霍了，叩响暴风城的大门并说服你跟我一起做今天的这些事情无疑是浪费时间，所以我选择了用萨拉迈尼逼你答应我的要求。”

说着，拉希奥的脸上还是忍不住流露出了遗憾：“我们还有很多第一次没有一起尝试过。安度因，明天你就可以带着萨拉迈尼回去了，你应该保护好你的人民与王国，然后去找一位比你更美的公主，与她结婚生子。如果我能想到办法根除那些祸害，我会回来看你，或者到你的墓前放上一束你最喜欢的花。”

“住嘴，龙崽子。”沉默着听完拉希奥的话后，安度因按着他的后脑，猛地吻上了他的嘴唇。拉希奥被他突然的动作惊得睁大了眼，随后便不管不顾地更加用力地吻了回去。

直到两人终于有些气喘地分开后，安度因眯着眼，透过氤氲的水汽打量着拉希奥，说道：“我无法阻止你这头蠢龙去完成你的事情，这件事我十年前就明白了，但既然我已经知道了，我就不会把艾泽拉斯的命运交到你这只不靠谱的黑龙手中，虽然你声称这是与我们凡人无关的事情，但这个世界更多地是靠凡人才走到了今天。去完成你的伟大使命吧，拉希奥，我不会阻拦你，也不会任由你独自面对。但在此之前，你不是说我们还有很多第一次没有一起尝试过？在彻底没有时间之前，我们还有今晚可以尝试某些第一次。”

拉希奥讶异地看着安度因，然后嘴角一点点勾起了邪恶的微笑。他一个打横抱起了安度因，跨出了温泉，向旅店走去：“如你所愿，安度因公主。”


End file.
